What To Expect When Massie's Expecting
by cliquefan4eva
Summary: Massie and Derrick decides it's time to start a family. Please R&R. I'm a MASSINGTON freak. So sue me.
1. Starting The Talk

**Story Title: What to Expect When Massie's Expecting.**

**Chapter Title: Starting the Talk**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

The elevator's ding signaled Derrick Harrington's late arrival. His wife, Massie Block-Harrington (she chose to keep her last name) was sitting on a couch, looking at her photo that was featured on a _Vogue _magazine.

"Hey, Derry," Massie said, looking up from her magazine to give him a smile. "You're late." Derrick dropped down on the couch next to her and pulled her on his lap. "I got you some flowers today," he said, signaling to the purple Azalea's sitting on coffee table in front of them.

"Awww, you're so sweet!" Massie squealed, pecking on the lips. "Now, what do you want?" "What do you mean what do I want?" Derrick asked, perplexed. "Can't a man buy his wife some flowers just because he loves her?" "Of course he can," Massie responded. "But for the past two weeks, you've been buying me flowers." She pointed to the bunch of purple and white flowers Inez had placed in a huge vase. "Plus the Pot of Gold chocolates," she added. "I love you," Derrick stated. "That's all." "C'mon," Massie said, a slight whine in her voice. "You can tell me."

Derrick sighed. "Alright, come with me." He jumped up and held his hand out. Massie eyed it suspiciously before placing her dainty hand in it. He led her towards their family room and pulled out an old photo album. "Where'd you get this from?" Massie asked, a small smile playing on her lips. "I asked your mom for it," Derrick admitted. He sat down on a couch and pulled Massie to his lap again. "Let's take a walk down memory lane," Derrick said. He kissed her on top of her head before leaning back again.

"I kind of had it altered so our baby pictures could be on the same pages," Derrick began as he turned to the first page. "There go you when you were a baby," he said, pointing the first picture. It was a picture of Massie lying down in her white bassinet, sleeping peacefully. Derrick let his fingers rub softly over the picture for a moment before turning to the next page. "And there I am as a baby," he smiled at the picture. He was lying down in a crib, in soccer pajamas holding a toy soccer ball. "You were co cute!" Massie gushed over the picture. "You sound surprised, love," Derrick said, kissing her again. "Derrick, if you want to finish looking at the album, I suggest you stop that," Massie scolded.

Derrick rolled his eyes before flipping the pages again. "And that's you with Santa," Derrick chuckled at the picture. Massie was in a red velvet dress and lacy stockings. On her feet was a pair of glossy flats. "What's funny?" Massie demanded. "I was cute in this picture." "Look at your face," Derrick pointed. Massie began laughing too at the frown on her face. "And there's me," Derrick said. It was a picture of him in blue jeans and a red and white sweater, looking cute as ever.

Derrick continued looking through the album with Massie, their baby pictures eventually turning into toddler pictures and pictures from where they first started kindergarten. The photo album ended with them at their kindergarten graduations.

"Wow, we really were cute when we were younger," Massie sighed as he flipped the album closed. Derrick smiled at his wife and nodded in agreement.

She positioned her body so she could be facing Derrick. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Derrick sighed. After a few seconds, he finally said, "Do you know what took me so long to get here?" he asked her. Massie shrugged. "Practice took a lot of energy out of you so you decided to get pizza with the guys?" she guessed. Derrick shook his head.

"You know the older couple that lives a few floors down?" he asked. "They a have a five year old daughter named Penny?" "Oh," Massie said. "Mr. and Mrs. Barrett. I know who you're talking about." "You were at their house?" "No," Derrick said. "I got in the elevator with Penny and we rode up the whole apartment and down together five times with her imaginary friend Sweetie." Derrick smiled at the memory. "Oh," was all Massie could say. "Yeah, she reminded me of you when you were younger," Derrick said. Massie smiled.

Derrick sighed again. "Mass, we've been married for fifteen months." "So?" Massie asked. "Haven't you ever felt that something was missing from our lives?" Derrick questioned. Massie shook her head. "I have a wonderful life, wonderful friends, and a wonderful husband, there's nothing else I could ask for." Massie looked Derrick in the eye. "Derrick, what are you getting at?"

"When I was riding with Penny, I-I started thinking about children." He waited for Massie's response, but it never came. He rushed on. "I mean, you must have thought about having children since we've been married. It just seems right." "Mass?" Derrick asked when she still didn't respond. "So you want children?" Massie finally said. Derrick nodded.

"I know it's totally unfair that I would want you too carry a child in you for nine months and then have to go through labor and childbirth, but I really want a miniature Block, and you're the only way I can get one." Massie paused for a moment, thinking. "So you want a girl?" she asked softly, a smile playing on her lips.

Derrick nodded. "So whaddya say we give it a try?" he asked hopefully. "Well, conceiving most definitely will not be a problem," Massie said with a smirk. Derrick winked. "Glad to know that." "You really want to do this?" Massie asked. Derrick nodded. "More than you can imagine." "I'm glad you want to have children with me," Massie said. She leaned and gave him a kiss, which he wasted no time in deepening.

After three minutes, Massie pulled back and winked. "Later," she said. "Right now, it's time for dinner."

* * *

**So there you have it. Please review with feedback. At least 7-10. Please? Do it for me. **** And right now, if you have baby name suggestions that'd go right with the last name Harrington (I'm not saying if it's going to be a boy or girl) please tell them to me. I'm sorta stumped with them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys must be ready to murder me. I know I took so long to update, but I have good reasons. Too many to list so I'm just going to give you feedback on names.**

**I ah-dore the name Gabriella. Just so cute. Gabriella Harrington. Ah-dorable. Others I like are: Amber Harrington (because of her mommies' eyes. Awww!) and Makayla Harrington (sounds so cute and clean).**

**But since we don't know if it's a boy or girl, I have to give feedback on boy names too. I love the name Matthew Harrington. But Mason Harrington is a good competitor. But those aren't final, so keep suggesting!**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Massie was lying face down on her and Derrick's king size bed. Her brunette curls were sprawled all around her on the Egyptian silk sheets. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was mumbling happily. Their bedroom was filled with the smell of rose petals and strawberry-vanilla candles. Soothing music was playing from the stereo system on the armoire.

Derrick, on the other hand, was not in the best of moods. When he had come home earlier from a long hard day of soccer practice, Massie had met him at the door fuming. He could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Inez had been standing behind her, giving him sympathetic looks.

Massie had been angry about her rained out photo shoot. She found a way to blame it all on him; he hadn't wished her luck before she left. So she commanded him to take a bath, and meet her in their bedroom. Derrick, being a man, had thought he was in for an evening of love making. He was still under the impression when he had entered the room and saw the rose petals and candles. It turned out that she wanted him to give her a massage.

So now he was half sitting, half standing above her, one of the most uncomfortable positions ever, rubbing her back. He had been in this position for an hour, and the only thing that prevented him from asking for a break was the fact that he was afraid that she would try to hit him with her hairbrush. Again.

"Derrick?" Massie mumbled. "Yes?" Derrick responded. "I love you," came Massie's reply. Derrick smiled to his self. "I love you too, sweetheart." Underneath him, Massie smiled. "But you know what I'd love even more?" Massie asked. "What?" Derrick asked. "A bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and caramel sauce on top."

Derrick groaned. It would be his third trip to the kitchen that night. Last time, Massie had asked for strawberries and mayo. Derrick had thought that she had meant marshmallow cream since she had never ate it before because of the carbs. So he had brought that instead. Massie had sent him flying back out as she pelted him with strawberries.

"And just in case you're wondering, that wasn't just small talk, that was an order," Massie growled. Derrick sighed and shuffled back to the kitchen. Yep, he was whipped.

Derrick didn't know how many more mood swings he could take. First she was clingy, then annoyed, and then lovable, and then barely able to deal with, and now angry to sweet. Well, bittersweet.

Derrick pulled the tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed the sauces from the fridge. Since when did Massie, tall, fit supermodel Massie, eat ice cream? On top of that, ice cream with two different sauces on top. Even _he_ wouldn't eat _that_.

As Derrick was scooping the ice cream into the glass bowl, a sudden thought struck him. Massie was having _mood swings _and _cravings_, two major signs of pregnancy. Derrick's unhappy mood was immediately replaced with a mood of happiness. If Massie was pregnant, he would forgive her of everything. After all, she was like that because of his wishes.

Derrick squirted the sauces on top of the ice cream without giving how disgusting it was another thought. Tomorrow, he would tell her of his assumption as she was obviously not in the mood for it tonight. And he was going to buy her a pregnancy test. Or maybe he would send Inez. The last thing they needed was some paparazzi seeing him leaving a drugstore with a preggo test.

Derrick reentered the room with a smile on his face. Massie was sitting up, her back against the headboard, eyes squeezed halfway shut. "Here's your ice cream," Derrick said softly. He sat the bowl down in her lap but she picked it up and handed it back to him. "Don't you want it?" Derrick asked. Massie nodded. "Can you feed me?" she asked. Derrick smiled down at her. "I'd do anything for you."

Derrick slid onto the bed next to her and sat her on his lap. "Want me to do the airplane?" he joked. Massie's smile was replaced with a frown. "Do I look like a baby to you?" she asked. Derrick smiled. _Baby_. "What are you smiling for?" Massie asked. Derrick had the feeling she wanted to add 'asshole' at the end. "No reason," Derrick said, shaking his head. The smile was still there.

"Just feed me," Massie mumbled. She opened her mouth slightly and waited for the spoon to enter. Derrick scooped the ice cream up on the spoon and placed it in he mouth. "Is it good?" he inquired. Massie nodded. After three more scoops, Massie took the spoon from him.

"Have some," she said. She scooped some up and held it in front of his mouth. "Nah, no thanks," Derrick said. "Have some," Massie repeated, a bit forcefully. Derrick sighed and parted his mouth. Massie stuck the spoon into his mouth and smiled. "Want some more?" she asked. Derrick force swallowed the ice cream. Chocolate and caramel most definitely did not go with each other. "No thank you," he responded as he grabbed the spoon again. "You finish it." Massie shrugged and opened her mouth again.

After a few minutes, the ice cream was gone and Massie was beginning to doze off. "What time is it?" she asked. Derrick checked the digital alarm clock. "Ten o clock on the dot," he responded. "Getting sleepy?"

Massie yawned and nodded. Derrick lied her down softly on the bed and pulled the duvet cover over them. "You're so cute when you're sleepy," Derrick said. "I know," Massie said. That was her way of saying 'thank you'. Derrick pressed a soft kiss to her lips before snuggling deeper under the cover, bringing her with him.

"I love you," Massie murmured. "'I love you' could never estimate up to what I feel for you," Derrick whispered before closing his eyes shut. The pair fell asleep, smiles gracing both of their lips.

* * *

The next day, Derrick woke up before Massie. Somehow, she had moved and was now lying on top of his chest, her small hands wrapped around his waist. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his face was covered with her glossy curls. "Beautiful," he murmured into her hair.

As much as he hated too, he unwrapped his hands from her and moved her hands from around his waist. Massie shifted in her sleep and Derrick prayed that she wouldn't wake up. Not until he was able to talk to Inez. She eventually settled back down and Derrick slid off of the bed.

After kissing her softly on her forehead, Derrick tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. Inez was mixing up a batch waffles and humming to herself. "Good morning, Mr. Harrington," Inez said. She picked a glass off of the counter. "Orange juice?" she inquired. Derrick accepted the glass and took a deep breath. "Inez, I need to ask you a favor," he said. Inez nodded her head and began kneading the dough. "Do you think that you could, inconspicuously, go too a drugstore and get a pregnancy test?" he asked. There, it was out.

Inez eyed Derrick carefully. "Mrs. Harrington is pregnant?" she inquired. Even though she was a maid, Derrick always talked with her. "I'm guessing," Derrick answered. "I'm hoping." Inez nodded her head. "That'd explain why she asked for ketchup on her waffles." "She asked for that?" Derrick asked. Inez nodded and pointed at the bottle that was standing next to a bottle of maple syrup.

Derrick shook his head and looked back at Inez. "So will you do it?" he asked. "Sure," Inez nodded. As if she had a choice. "Remember, inconspicuously," Derrick said. Inez nodded her head again.

Derrick was buzzing with excitement. He and Massie were going to have a family! Little Blocks and Harrington's running around with long brunette curls and blond waves.

"What are you so happy about?" Massie asked. She was walking in his direction a smile on her face also. "I have a wonderful life and a wonderful wife. Shouldn't I be happy?" Derrick asked. Massie shrugged. "Come give me a good morning kiss," she commanded. "Gladly," Derrick said. His lips connected with hers in a log passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Derrick broke away. "Since when does my good morning kiss last only for two minutes?" Massie whined. "Since when did you start eating ketchup on your waffles?" Derrick responded. Massie shrugged again. "Since it started tasting good," she responded.

"And?" Derrick prompted, hoping she'd make her weird eating habits and deadly mood swings a connection to pregnancy. "And nothing, why?" Massie responded. Derrick shrugged. "You tell me. You're the one eating ketchup and waffles." Massie glared at him. "So now I'm weird?" she said. "No, but your eating habits are," Derrick responded. "So now I eat weird," Massie amended. Derrick nodded.

"Anything else you want to criticize?" Massie asked, her voice dripping venom. "Am I getting wrinkles? Do I have a butt like a whale? I'm so fat that if I jump in the air, I'd get stuck? Is that what you're saying? Is that what you're saying Derrick?" Massie asked, still glaring. _And here come the mood swings_, Derrick thought.

"No sweetheart, I just thought it was kind of funny to eat ketchup on waffles," Derrick said in a kind and soothing voice. "Well, you thought wrong," Massie muttered. She stalked off towards the kitchen, yelling, "Well, you're the one who married the weird butterball, so deal with it!"

Derrick shook his head and listened to Inez try to calm Mrs. Harrington down. Leave it to Massie to make something completely nice into a huge insult. But hey, like she said, he married her. So who was he to complain?

* * *

Later that day, Derrick walked into the penthouse slowly, looking for signs of a moody Massie. After finding none, Derrick walked into the living room, hoping to find her there. "Mass?" he called, looking around.

"I'm right here." Massie appeared in the archway, dressed in shorts and a silk tank. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and, and so far, she showed no signs of being angry. In fact, she was so calm, it almost scared Derrick.

"How was your day?" Derrick asked cautiously. He mentally (and physically) prepared himself to get a response similar too: What do you think? Did you wish me luck today, or did you just insult me before I left? Instead, Massie bounced over too him, stood on her tippy toes, and gave him a big kiss.

"I say it went well today?" Derrick asked after they broke away from each other. "It was excellent," Massie said. "I just renewed my contract with Marc Jacobs, and I am now officially a model for fashion week." She smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "More like a model for Motherhood Maternity," Derrick muttered. "Huh?" Massie asked, still smiling. Derrick shook his head, wondering if he should wait to ask her to take the test. "It's nothing," he said.

"No, it's something," Massie said. "We're in a committed relationship. You can't be keeping secrets from me." She pouted and gave him a puppy dog look, similar to his own.

"Okay, if you say so," Derrick said uncertainly. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. "Do you have another album too look through?" Massie asked with a big smile. _Didn't she remember the convo they had after looking through the photo album? Haven't she been noticing how she's been acting (and eating) lately?_

"Not exactly," Derrick said. "I have a present for you." He pulled out a bag from behind him. Massie's face lit up even more. It fell back down when she saw the red letters scribbled across it. "Walgreens, Derrick?" she asked. "I've known since seventh grade, and you buy me something from _Walgreens_?"

"Do you want too see what it is?" Derrick asked a bit impatiently. Massie shrugged. "If it comes from Walgreens, who cares what it is?" she asked. Derrick let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, just look." He pulled a white box out of the bag.

"What's this?" Massie asked. "A pregnancy test," Derrick said, bracing his self for her reaction. Massie's mouth popped open, basically the same way it did when he suggested they try to have kids. "Massie?" he asked tentatively. No answer. "Massie?" he repeated.

"How come every time I sit on this couch with you, I end up with my mouth open," Massie said. She was staring at the test as if she was in a trance.

"Are you going to take it?" Derrick asked. No answer. "C'mon, Mass, don't be angry." "Why would I be angry?" Massie asked. Derrick shrugged. "So are you going to take it?" he repeated. "I guess," Massie said slowly. "Now?" Derrick asked. "I guess," Massie said again. "You want me too come with you?" Derrick asked. "I will _not _allow you to see me peeing on a stick," Massie said. She stood up and stalked off towards the bathroom. "Oh, and Cam will be here in a few minutes!" Derrick called after her.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Derrick sprang up from the couch and went to go open it. "Hey, man." Cam walked inside the penthouse, right at home. He gave Derrick a friendly man-hug and plopped down on a sofa. "Where's the missus?" he asked.

Derrick nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. Even though he knew Massie was going to kill him, he couldn't help his self. "She's taking a pregnancy test."

Cam looked up at him with interest. "Massie's pregnant?" he asked. "Do you think she would be taking a test if we knew?" Derrick asked. "Whoa, you're getting the mood swings too?" Cam asked with a toothy grin. "Shut up," Derrick muttered.

Massie came walking into the living room, her fingers clutched tightly around the test.

"It takes a few minutes to process the results," she informed Derrick. And then she noticed Cam. "What is Cam doing here?" she asked, wondering if Derrick had already let the cat out of the bag. "It's okay," Cam said. "And yes, Derrick has let the cat out of the bag."

"I told you he was coming," Derrick said. "No you didn't," Massie said. "Maybe you just don't remember," Derrick said. "Oh, so now I'm a weird, fat amnesic," Massie said, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I never called you fat," Derrick said. "Yes, you did," Massie said, stomping her foot.

"Could we get on with the results?" Cam asked, breaking the argument apart. "Who said you were supposed to know the results?" Massie asked. "Well, I am sitting right here," Cam said. "So now I'm blind, too," Massie said. "You men sure do know how to make a woman feel good about herself."

"Let's just look at the test," Derrick said with a sigh. His eyes traveled down to the white stick. It looked as if it was going to break under all of the pressure from Massie's fingers. "I can look for you guys," Cam said innocently. "You are not going to find out if I'm pregnant before me," Massie said. "It was just a suggestion," Cam muttered.

"I can look," Derrick said. Massie shook her head.

"It's okay to be nervous," Cam said. "Claire and I were the same way when we were finding out about Andrea."

"Just let me look," Derrick said again. Massie sighed. "Here, look at the test and tell me if I'm pregnant with your child." She slapped the test into Derrick's hand with it still face down.

Cam and Massie's eye followed Derrick's hand every move until, finally, Derrick was looking at the test. There was a loud silence and Massie said, "So?"

Derrick looked up guiltily. "I don't know how to read a pregnancy test." Massie groaned. "Here, give it to me." She held her hand out. Derrick shook his head. "I'll just go and get the directions and-." He stopped abruptly when Massie snatched the test from him. Out of reflex, he snatched it back. They both let go at the same time and the test clattered to the floor. Landing right at Cam's feet.

He bent down and picked the test up. "Congratulations," he said softly. "You guys are pregnant."

* * *

**Yay, yay, yay, yay!!!!!! Finally!!!! I let out a huge "Whew!" when I wrote that last sentence. Everybody stopped and looked at me. LOL! I really don't like some of the end, but it was crucial for Cam to find out first for the beginning of the third chapter. HINT: Derrick will have to add "violent" to his list of Massie Mood Swings. LOL.**

**News Flash: The second chapter for The Spy Who Loved Me should be up soon.**

**Okay, now click the green button show a sister some love!**


End file.
